


breathe.

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Spanking, exposing myself with my kinks AGAIN smh, little bit of choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: Viktor Vector/Female V feat. spankingPWP
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse  
> Recommended Listening: Use Me by PVRIS

The room is swathed in the colours of dusk; blue and purple and orange combined with the reflection of neons through the open window. The sounds of traffic far below can be heard, no louder than V's labored breathing.

Her panties are already drenched, and they'd barely begun. V is laying across Vik's lap, stomach against his thighs and her nails digging into his jeans. The gooseflesh bumping across her naked skin is a heady contrast against him, still fully clothed as his hand roams over the curve of her ass. V's jaw is clenched hard enough to crack, the tension rolling off of her in waves. So far he'd only rubbed his hand across her, fingers refusing to delve where she needs him most; her cunt clenches at the thought, breath leaving her in a moan.

Vik only chuckles at her. "Need something?"

V laughs breathlessly, head hanging limply. "Yeah. Need you," she says in a whisper, flush bright on her face as she squirms in his lap, chasing his touch.

His hand comes down hard on her ass, making her jerk and gasp, thighs clenching together. He rubs the spot he spanked, shaking his head.

"Cant hear you, sweetheart."

V huffs out a breath, eyes falling shut as she swallows thickly. And stays silent.

Vik swats the other cheek, making her gasp his name. He waits before putting his hand gently over the mark, giving her plenty of time to fidget and pout before he eases his fingers over her, massaging the sore spot.

"Wanna try that again?" He asks, voice deeper and sounding impatient.

V bites down on her bottom lip, fingers digging harder into his leg. "I want you," she breathes, louder this time, "I need you, Vik."

He hums under his breath, nodding his head. "You think you deserve that, doll?" He moves his hand over her ass and down to her thigh, fingers curling just under her cunt. V stiffens at the barely-there touch, back arching as she pants. She's getting to her breaking point and they both know it, her thighs trembling even as she pushes them together, seeking any friction she can.

V swallows both the lump in her throat and her pride, wriggling her hips against him. "Please," she says, not recognizing her own longing voice, " _please_ , Viktor."

Vik groans at that, grabbing a handful of her ass in thick fingers. He leans forward to press a kiss to her sweat-slicked back, making her sigh softly. "Good girl," he whispers against her skin before righting himself in the chair, pulling her panties off and down her legs. The moment she's naked V shivers, tossing her hair back and biting down on her bottom lip.

Vik runs his fingers slowly over her naked ass, her only warning a hitch in his breath before he spanks her, harder this time.

V arches her back, a small whimper passing her lips. "One," she counts, sounding as though she'd just run a mile. Vik rubs the spot tenderly, feeling his cock twitch at the sight of her reddened skin.

It goes on like this for minutes, maybe hours; all V knows is that she's drenched between her thighs, shaking and panting and writhing in his lap, tears springing in her eyes from the addictive mix of pleasure-pain, desperate for his touch where she needs it most.

By the time she counts twenty she's half-delirious, twitching at every breeze against her raw skin. She can feel Vik's cock against her stomach, hard and probably aching as much as she is, right now. His breathing is heavy, voice a near growl every time he croons sweetly to her how much of a good girl she's being, how well she takes it.

He's groaning softly when he curves his palm down the bottom of her ass, his fingers dipping finally, _finally_ , between her folds. V shudders in his lap, moan sounding more like a sob as she grinds herself against him.

His fingers stroke over her cunt, rubbing slowly back and forth before delving deeper, tip of a finger reaching her clit. V feels her stomach clench as her vision goes white, throwing her head back. Vik pushes her hair over her shoulder, leaning down to bury his face against her crown as his free hand moves to hold her neck, squeezing gently.

She cant breathe; not from his hand, no, he'd never, but from the sheer eroticism of it all. Hand on her throat and the other stretched to hold her entire cunt in the palm of his hand, fingers brushing over her clit expertly. V takes in a shaky breath as her back arches, taut as a bow, cunt clenching hard on an aching emptiness -

His fingers work faster over that little bundle of nerves, pressing a kiss to her hair. "That's it, sweetheart. You did so well, beautiful - let go."

Her breathing stops completely as her thighs tighten around his fingers, everything coming to a complete standstill as she reaches the precipice. She's wound too tight, much too close already from all the build up. Vik's fingers circle her clit faster, and V -

V falls.

She comes with a hoarse scream, toes curling and eyes scrunched shut. Vik tightens his fingers on the sides of her throat, and it only heightens the feel of her thundering heart, the waves of pleasure breaking over her like a wave. There's a roaring in her ears as her hips twitch, chasing the friction his fingers offer. She can feel more than hear Vik's chuckle, whispering delicious words in her ear about how beautiful she is, coming apart in his hands like this.

V swallows down her moans as she goes limp, completely spent. Her throat feels scratchy and she's sure her legs are mostly numb. Her ass will be sore for the next few hours and she doesn't honestly believe she can stand.

_Worth it_ , she thinks with a breathless chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> viktorsvector.tumblr.com


End file.
